hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
1995 What-might-have-been Atlantic Hurricane Season (Farm River)
The 1995 Atlantic Hurricane Season 'is a hyper-active season, with 30 storms forming. The season officially began on June 1, 1995, and lasted until November 30, 1995. It is the most active season at that time, until being tied for 2005 and surpassed by 2011. It is also a very destructive season, and has the most amount of major hurricanes, with the number of 13. It is also the first season to use Greek names, with the next being 1996. Out of 13 major hurricanes, five of them - Sebastien, Wendy, Delta, Zeta and Eta, are responsible of most of the destruction. Delta causes a lot of damage, amounting $120 billion (1995 USD), making it costliest at that time, and first to do a Category 5 landfall since Dana. Delta causes 388 deaths, and leaving the hard hit areas a pile of rubble. Sebastien is another destructive hurricane, slashing the Caribbean up to Atlantic Canada, causing $40 billion (1995 USD) worth of damage. Wendy, Zeta and Eta are another destructive hurricanes, which affects different areas. Other storms are moderately destructive, such as Gabrielle, Hugo, Jerry, Karen, Beta, and Opal. This season uses 9 Greek names, which also tied with 2005 but 2011 has more. Seasonal forecasts Forecasts of hurricane activity are issued before each hurricane season by noted hurricane experts such as Dr. William M. Gray and his associates at Colorado State University (CSU) and the Weather Research Center (WRC). In late 1994, CSU predicted that the season will be hyper-active, with 17 tropical storms, 11 hurricanes and 5 major hurricanes. CSU noted an above average season due to expectations that the existing El Niño would dissipate, while a La Niña would develop by the summer of 1995. A year with heavier precipitation in this region usually correlates with an active Atlantic hurricane season. In April 1995, CSU slightly revised their forecast, increasing the number of named storms to 18, hurricanes to 12, and major hurricanes to 5. However, in June, CSU reverted to their December forecast, with some modifications, which called for 17 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 6 major hurricanes. The forecast by the WRC in February was 20 named storms, 13 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes. Season summary Seasonal Activity The Atlantic hurricane season officially began on June 1, and activity in 1995 began on the next day with the formation of Hurricane Alicia on June 2. It was a record active season in which 30 tropical depressions formed, 30 of which attained tropical storm status, 22 of these attained hurricane status and 13 of which attained major hurricane status. At the time, it was the most active season on record. It is now the second most active season alongside 2005. The 1995 season would be the beginning of an active period in the Atlantic basin, which has lasted for over 20 years. The last storm of the season, Hurricane Iota, became extratropical on November 3, over four weeks before the official end of the season on November 30. Tropical cyclogenesis in the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season began with the development of Hurricane Alicia on June 2. A total of eleven storms formed in August — Iris, Jerry, Karen, Luis, Michelle, Noel, Opal, Pablo, Roxanne, Sebastien and Tanya — making the season with most number of storms formed in August at that time. Although September is the climatological peak of hurricane season, it was much less active than August. Seven tropical cyclones developed in September, with Wendy, Beta, Delta and Epsilon, eventually strengthening into hurricanes. Four tropical cyclones also formed in October. The last storm of the season, Hurricane Iota, developed later in October and eventually became extratropical on November 3. Storm Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1995 till:30/11/1995 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1995 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/1995 till:07/06/1995 color:C2 text:"Alicia (C2)" from:09/06/1995 till:13/06/1995 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" from:16/06/1995 till:22/06/1995 color:TS text:"Chelsea (TS)" from:05/07/1995 till:10/07/1995 color:C1 text:"Dorian (C1)" from:09/07/1995 till:18/07/1995 color:C2 text:"Erin (C2)" from:13/07/1995 till:15/07/1995 color:TS text:"Felix (TS)" from:25/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 color:C2 text:"Gabrielle (C2)" from:27/07/1995 till:04/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Hugo (C4)" from:03/08/1995 till:05/08/1995 color:TS text:"Iris (TS)" from:06/08/1995 till:25/08/1995 color:C4 text:"Jerry (C4)" barset:break from:07/08/1995 till:13/08/1995 color:C2 text:"Karen (C2)" from:08/08/1995 till:15/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Luis (C1)" from:21/08/1995 till:02/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Michelle (C4)" from:22/08/1995 till:05/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Noel (C4)" from:22/08/1995 till:28/08/1995 color:C1 text:"Opal (C1)" from:24/08/1995 till:26/08/1995 color:TS text:"Pablo (TS)" from:26/08/1995 till:06/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Roxanne (C4)" from:28/08/1995 till:13/09/1995 color:C5 text:"Sebastien (C5)" from:29/08/1995 till:06/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Tanya (C1)" from:08/09/1995 till:12/09/1995 color:TS text:"Van (TS)" barset:break from:10/09/1995 till:19/09/1995 color:C4 text:"Wendy (C4)" from:14/09/1995 till:18/09/1995 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" from:16/09/1995 till:21/09/1995 color:C1 text:"Beta (C1)" from:18/09/1995 till:21/09/1995 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:23/09/1995 till:06/10/1995 color:C5 text:"Delta (C5)" from:25/09/1995 till:07/10/1995 color:C3 text:"Epsilon (C3)" from:04/10/1995 till:14/10/1995 color:C3 text:"Zeta C3)" from:06/10/1995 till:20/10/1995 color:C4 text:"Eta (C4)" from:19/10/1995 till:28/10/1995 color:C3 text:"Theta (C3)" from:27/10/1995 till:03/11/1995 color:C2 text:"Iota (C2)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1995 till:01/07/1995 text:June from:01/07/1995 till:01/08/1995 text:July from:01/08/1995 till:01/09/1995 text:August from:01/09/1995 till:01/10/1995 text:September from:01/10/1995 till:01/11/1995 text:October from:01/11/1995 till:30/11/1995 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale)" June and July Just two days after the official start of the season, Hurricane Alicia formed. Alicia makes landfall on Florida as a category 2, causing 15 deaths and $80 million (1995 USD) in damage. Tropical Storm Barry formed in the Caribbean Sea on June 9, and makes landfall on Mexico as a tropical storm. The storm causes minimal damage. Tropical Storm Chelsea almost did as same as Barry, but a bit southwesterly. Like Barry, Chelsea causes minimal damage and 4 fatalities. Hurricane Dorian moves northeastward and slashes Newfoundland as a minimal hurricane. It relatively causes minimal impact and no deaths. As a tropical wave, it moves westward, becoming Tropical Storm Erin. Due to favorable conditions, Erin became a moderately strong hurricane, with no damage reported although huge waves reported in some areas. Tropical Storm Felix strikes Mexico as a tropical storm, causing $7 million damage (1995 USD). On July 25, Hurricane Gabrielle formed. Once it entered the Gulf, it became a hurricane. It hits Texas as a category 2, causing moderate damage with an amount of $325 million (1995 USD) and 52 deaths, mostly caused by drowning. Two days after Gabrielle formed, Hurricane Hugo forms at the Atlantic and threatened the Gulf Coast. Hugo strengthened into category 4 while on Gulf, causing people to evacuate. Hugo hits Texas as a tropical storm, but it still causes $280 million (1995 USD) in damage and 31 deaths. August Tropical Storm Iris formed and hits Mexico, but still not cause any major damage or deaths. Hurricane Jerry formed on eastern Atlantic, and the conditions were favorable. Jerry strengthened to a high-end category 4 with peak winds of 250 kph and 916 mbar. It causes swells and some damage on Bermuda when Jerry was crossing as a category 2. It posed a threat to New England but did not strike the area or directly affect it. Jerry still causes $300 million (1995 USD) and 5 deaths, mostly on Bermuda. On August 7, Karen forms, and hits Mexico as a category 2. It caused $110 million (1995 USD) of damage, and also killed 12 people. Hurricane Luis formed on August 8, It strengthened into a weak hurricane, but also not further strengthened as it become extratropical on August 15. Hurricane Michelle formed on August 21, and favorable conditions allowed Michelle to strengthen. Michelle reached it's peak of 230 kph winds and 942 mbar. No damage or fatalities were associated with the storm. Hurricane Noel also become a category 4 hurricane, with peak winds of 230 kph and 945 mbar. Noel did not caused any damage or deaths. On August 22, Hurricane Opal formed. and hits Florida as a category 1. Opal caused heavy winds, flooding and storm surge in Florida, and ended up causing $520 million (1995 USD) worth of damage and 8 deaths. Most of the deaths were caused by drowning. Tropical Storm Pablo hits Mexico as a tropical storm, causing minimal damage and 2 deaths. The one were caused by a landslide and another from drowning. Hurricane Roxanne formed in the open waters with warmer temperatures and low wind shear, allowing it to strengthen. It became category 4 hurricane. However, it caused minimal damage due to it is far from landmass. Two deaths were reported. Hurricane Sebastien formed in late-August and due to favorable conditions. It strengthened into a major hurricane quick and become a Category 4 while approaching Caribbean. It weakened into category 3, but still slashed Caribbean with it's major hurricane force winds. It strengthened into category 5, with peak winds of 305 kph and pressure of 895 mbar. It threatened the East Coast, and goes northeastward, but the eye is so close to the landmass so catastrophic damage is reported. It caused further damage in New England until it turns extratropical. Overall, it caused $40 billion (1995 USD) and 564 fatalities. Hurricane Tanya formed in Eastern Atlantic and become a minimal hurricane. It does not cause any damage or deaths in it's path. September Tropical Storm Van formed on September 8, and does not cause any damage or deaths. Hurricane Wendy formed on September 10 and moved northwestward while strengthening. It makes landfall on Hispaniola as a category 3, and further intensified into category 4. However, it turned north and weakened and become extratropical on September 19. Wendy caused $6 billion (1995 USD) damage and 74 deaths on it's path. Tropical Storm Alpha formed in Caribbean Sea, and hits Mexico as a tropical storm. It causes minimal damage and 8 deaths, Hurricane Beta formed on September 16, and strengthened to Category 1 hurricane. It causes moderate damage amounting to $250 million and 12 deaths in it's path, mostly in Gulf Coast. Tropical Storm Gamma formed on September 18, and dissipated three days later. No damages were associated with the storm. Hurricane Delta formed on September 23. It strengthened into Category 1 hurricane while hitting Yucatan. After re-entering the Gulf, it moves northeastward and become a category 5 hurricane with peak winds of 345 kph and 886 mbar, making one of the strongest hurricanes. It hits the Gulf Coast as a category 5 hurricane, causing catastrophic damage in Louisiana, Alabama and Mississippi. It's Category 5 force winds, storm surge, and heavy rainfall halted relief efforts in the area. Overall, Delta caused $120 billion (1995 USD) damage and 388 deaths, mostly from drowning. Delta is one of the costliest hurricanes at that time and one of the never-forget hurricanes in history. Hurricane Epsilon is formed on September 25, and threatens the Caribbean. However, Epsilon turned north after becoming category 3 and only caused $75 million (1995 USD) and 8 deaths. October On early October, Hurricane Zeta formed. threatens the Caribbean while in it's peak intensity. It passes near the Caribbean, causing $3.8 billion (1995 USD) and 13 deaths. Hurricane Eta formed in Caribbean Sea. It become a strong hurricane which crossed Yucatan and makes a small loop. It hits Mexico as a weak tropical storm. It overall causes $5.2 billion (1995 USD) in damage and 185 deaths. Hurricane Theta formed near Caribbean, but strengthened far from the landmass. It caused some swells in Bermuda before becoming extratropical. It causes $20 million (1995 USD) damage and 22 deaths. Hurricane Iota, the last storm of the season, formed in the Central Atlantic. It strengthen into category 2 hurricane, causing no damage or deaths, even though it caused rainfall on Azores. It become extratropical on November 3. Systems Hurricane Alicia Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Chelsea Hurricane Dorian Hurricane Erin Tropical Storm Felix Hurricane Gabrielle Hurricane Hugo Tropical Storm Iris Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Luis Hurricane Michelle Hurricane Noel Hurricane Opal Tropical Storm Pablo Hurricane Roxanne Hurricane Sebastien Hurricane Tanya Tropical Storm Van Hurricane Wendy Tropical Storm Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Hurricane Delta ''Main Article: Hurricane Delta (1995, Farm River) Hurricane Epsilon Hurricane Zeta Hurricane Eta Hurricane Theta Hurricane Iota Storm Names Here are the storm names used in the 1995 season. The names not retired will be used again in the 2001 season. This is the same list used in 1989 except for Michelle, which replaces Marilyn. This is also the first season to use the Greek alphabet. The names Michelle, Van, Wendy, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Iota were used for the first time. Greek Names Retirement In the spring of 1996, the World Meteorological Organization retired five names: '''Sebastien, Wendy, Delta, Zeta '''and Eta '''due to loss of life and damage caused by these storms. This will be replaced by ''Steve ''and ''Winona ''for 2001 Season. In 1996, the World Meteorological Organization determined that a Greek name can be retired in a particular season, but will be reused if needed in the future. Season Effects Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Seasons that use the greek Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Storms Category:Farm River's Creations Category:What-might-have-been seasons